english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004)
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords is a video game developed by Obsidian. It's the sequel to Bioware's Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. It was released for Xbox on December 6, 2004, while the Windows version was released on February 8, 2005. Voice Cast 'Cast' *Sara Kestelman - Kreia *Nicky Katt - Atton Rand *Roger G. Smith - Bao Dur *Kelly Hu - Visas Marr *Daran Norris - GO-TO *Grey DeLisle - Handmaiden *Kristoffer Tabori - HK-47, HK-50 *Emily Berry - Mira *Louis Mellis - Darth Sion *Greg Ellis - Disciple *Elizabeth Rider - Atris *John Cygan - Mandalore *Ed Asner - Master Vrook Lamar 'Additional Voices Provided by' *André Sogliuzzo - Mercenary, Republic Navigator, Royalist Sergeant, Rutum, Salvager, Staff, TSF Officer, Vaklu Soldier *Andrew Chaikin - Davrel, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Gate Guard, Mandalorian Guard, Mandalorian Patrol Guard, Mandalorian Recruit, Settler *Andy Secombe - Quello *Anthony May - Serroco Leader, Sith Lord *Billy Brown - Admiral Cede, Gerevick, Master Zez-Kai Ell, Onderon Soldier, Saedhe *Brian Deacon - Onderon Soldier, Sith Elite Trooper, Thug, Vaklu Soldier *Carolyn Seymour - Administrator Terena Adare, Crowd, Iziz Citizen, Republic Captain *Charles Dennis - Bith Scientist, Lieutenant Dol Grenn, Zherron *Chris Cox - 1B-8D, Captain Gelesi, Dopak, Lootra, Mandalorian Sentry, Onderon Soldier, Peragus Dock Officer, Republic Soldier, Royalist Soldier, Thug *Corey Burton - B-5D8, Batono, Captain Kadron, Czerka Officer, Czerka Security, General Vaklu (VA Double), Militia, Jorran, Panar, Serroco Thug, Sith Captain, Tarn, Tolas, Traveler, Vaklu Officer, Vaklu Sergeant, Wounded Militia *Crystal Wright *Daran Norris - Captain Bostuco, Corrun Falt, Harbringer Captain, Peragus Security Officer, Ponlar, Xarga *Darren White *David Collins - Commoner, Czerka Employee, Czerka Security, Onderon Soldier, Republic Soldier, Vaklu Soldier *David Robb - C7-E3, Colonel Tobin, Gambler, Patron, Telosian *David Weatherly - Esok, Kex *Elizabeth Conboy - Jana Lorso, Sakarie, Settler, TSF Officer, Traveler *Ingrid Lacey - Reporter, Taepalae *James Horan - Coorta Thug 1, Mandalorian, Mercenary Commander, Republic Weapons Officer, Royalist Corporal *Jamie Glover - Azkul, False Batu Rem, Mandalorian Guide, Mercenary, Receptionist, Refugee, Sith Captain, Sith Master *Jennifer Hale - Bastila Shan, Gambler, Republic Navigator *John Callen - Zuka *Jonathan Morris *Kath Soucie - Bay Control, Child, Handmaiden Sister, Mercenary Captain, Nadaa, Soka Linu, Waitress *Lex Lang - Beast-Rider, Beast-Rider Thug, Coorta Thug 2, Kelborn, Nallek, TSF Officer, Tagren, Vaklu Sergeant, Veteran *Lorri Holt - Anda, Dillan *Louis Mellis *Michael Gough - B-4D4, B-4R5, Bartender Droid, Berun Modrul, Bralor, Checkpoint Guard, Ithorian Droid, Onderon Soldier, Royalist Captain, Xaart *Nick Chilvers - C6-E3, General Vaklu, Onderon Diplomat, Onderon Soldier, Refugee, TSF Officer *Nick Jameson - Benok, Dhagon Ghent, Iziz Citizen, Odis, Royalist Soldier, Suulru, Vaklu Sergeant *Paul Venables - Dock Worker, Port Master *Phil LaMarr - Captain Riiken, Patron, Peragus Administration Officer, Royalist Officer, Scout Lieutenant *Rafael Ferrer - Darth Malak *Raphael Sbarge - Admiral Carth Onasi *Robin Atkin Downes - Coorta, Devaronian, Gegorran, Mandalorian Sergeant, Nikko *Roger L. Jackson - Cahhmakt, Czerka Officer, Czerka Salvage Crew, Doton Het, Exchange Thug, Fassa, Geriel, Harra, Kaul, Kiph, Lunar Shadow Crewman, Lupo Shar, M'sadaar, Patron (Nikto), Patron (Trandoshan), Patron (Twi'lek), Race Master, Red Eclipse Slaver, Thug Boss, Trandoshan, Twi'lek, Twi'lek Domo, Vogga Thug *Seeta Indrani - Queen Talia *Steve Blum - Cantina Bouncer, Duros Thug, Exchange Thug, Kodin, Margar, Modo So, Patron (Aqualish), Patron (Quarren), Qimtiq, Saquesh, Visquis *Tim Omundson - Kumus, Mandalorian Patrol Captain, Peragus Maintenance Officer, Ralon, Royalist Soldier *Tish Hicks - Luxa *Tom Kane - Battered Protocol Droid, Hussef, Major, Master Kavar, Master Vandar Tokare, Mercenary, Protocol Droid, Ratrin Vhek, SOD3, TSF Protocol Droid *Vanessa Marshall - Iziz Citizen, Master Lonna Vash, Mercenary, Settler, TSF Lieutenant, Telosian, Terlyn 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kristoffer Tabori - TSF Officer Category:Video Games Category:2004 Video Games